


Balance

by DarknessEvernight13



Series: The Scales [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessEvernight13/pseuds/DarknessEvernight13
Summary: Can one so small truly tip the scales in the battle between Light and Darkness? A Gift and a Curse may yet aid them in doing so before all is lost and the Galaxy falls into chaos and despair. But Evil will not so easily be beaten and there are those lurking in the shadows that would see their will done to the detriment of all.





	1. Chapter 1

A small form tossed and turned in their cot sweat soaked into dark curls causing them to stick to a pale, slightly round, face. Despite her quiet whimpers none of the other eight in the room stirred.

_"Are you an Angel?"_

_"Just being around her is intoxicating."_

_"I'm haunted by the kiss that you never should have given me."_

_"Why'd she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have.";_

_" I killed them, I killed them all. There dead. Every single one of them. But not just the men, but the women, and the children too. There like animals! And I slaughtered theme like animals! I hate them!"_

_"Master Skywalker there are too many of them what are we going to do?"_

The screams of the dead mingle with those of the living as the youngling jolts from the horrors she had witnessed. Immediately sobs rack her shaking frame and tears flow without end. The other younglings jolt as well at the scream and while a few remain in bed uncertain of how to comfort their clansman two of the older females rush to their fellows side while a male stands in silent guard and support at the side of the bed. Another had gone to get aid and quickly returned with the crèche master of their clan. 

"What in the... oh Rȋniel." the crèche master sighed sadly sitting at the distraught youngling's side "Tell me was it the same?"

The girl started to nod, but quickly shook her head in the negative "Worse. So much anger, so much...pain...and death...and Darkness!" Rȋniel wailed through her tears, her hands covering her eyes

"It's alright now. You are safe. They are only dreams and all dreams pass in time." the crèche master attempted to console their charge

"This was not a dream! You know the abilities my people hold! I must tell Master Yoda...we have to do something...or all will be lost!" Rȋniel insisted locking eyes with the jedi eyes red rimmed and cheeks tearstained

The crèche master sighed through the nose a look of resignation to an old argument upon their face "Master Yoda has many duties to this order. A mere dream is not reason enough to add to his troubles. The dreams will pass you shall see. Now all of you return to bed it is far past the time for sleeping for younglings such as yourselves. I shall hear no more talk of bothering Master Yoda Rȋniel. Good night."

With that all the younglings returned to their beds and the crèche master left to their own chambers. One however would not let this matter rest until it was seen to, the Force willed it so and they would see it done.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Before Coruscant's sun could fully crest the horizon a single silver eye peaked open and assessed those around them to ensure all were still peacefully sleeping. When this was confirmed the youngling carefully eased their way out of their bed and onto the cold floor. Reaching out Rȋniel attached the newly finished lightsaber to her belt. Rȋniel knew trouble would come to her once she was found out of bed, but determination and the urging of the Force steeled her against returning to her bed. This was a task that had to be carried out immediately, time was growing short and there was no telling when it would run out.

Creeping silently to the door Rȋniel used her superior hearing and senses through the Force to detect if any had woken or come near to check on her and her fellow clan members. Not a sound could be heard nor awake consciousness felt nearby and so she eased the door open careful not to allow it to squeak. Squeezing through the narrow gap she had made and shutting the door just as carefully as to not make a sound Rȋniel left on her mission given by the Force and her visions. She would see Master Yoda with or without permission...the future of all life depended on it.

By the Force's will the hallways were mostly empty and the few Jedi and guards that she passed took no notice of her until she reached the Council chambers of the Master Jedi. At this point she knew there was no reason to be subtle anymore, there was no sneaking she could do in order to pass unnoticed and so she did not even try.

When the doors opened a meeting had already been in place the Masters planet side were physically present while those off world were holograms. At the center stood two others a Master and his padawan learner. All eyes were on her, but she knew she could not be dissuaded they would hear her...they had to.

"Tell me youngling why do you seek to interrupt this council meeting which you have not been invited to?" Master Windu's strong and disapproving tone apparent

"I must speak with Master Yoda it is of the utmost importance."  Rȋniel spoke as confidently as she could manage but even to her, her own voice sounded small

The Council chambers echoed with mumbled descent and disapproving and annoyed looks were cast her way. 

Noting that Master Windu was about to reject her request Rȋniel persisted "Please the Fate of the Jedi and the galaxy is at stake!"

"That is a serious statement young one, one that is not easily rescinded. Think carefully is this truly so important or does it merely seem so?" Master Shaak Ti proposed gently

"I mean what I say Master." Rȋniel answered more calmly in the eyes of one of the kinder Masters

"Troubles you, something does hmm?" Master Yoda inquired

"Yes Master. Dark visions of what may come. A terrible future. Fate hangs in the balance. The scales are about to be tipped either to Light or to the ruin of all." Rȋniel breathed relief lifting a weight she did not until then realize she had been carrying

"The Council has sensed no such thing. Perhaps you are confusing vision with dreams youngling." Master Windu suggested cuttingly

"You know the gifts my people possessed. Foresight was chief among them. I beg the Council do not dismiss me. I may be young, but I know when something is more than a dream. Please Masters you must listen!" Rȋniel cried tears once again flooding her eyes

"Masters if I may interject on the youngling's behalf what she says is true. The Calaquendi were known to have sight beyond even the greatest of Jedi, I think it would be wise to heed to her warning. It does not hurt after all to be overly cautious." Master Qui-Gon spoke in her defense

"While that may be true it does not mean that she inherited the same. Nor is it a reason to interrupt a Council meeting." Master Windu dissented stubbornly

"A reason perhaps that this meeting it was she interrupted." Master Yoda contemplated

"Master?" the padawan questioned

"Go with on your journey she shall. Your mission more important perhaps than realized." Master Yoda answered

Rȋniel could not keep the shock from appearing on her face. Never had she imagined that this was what would become of her desperate plea to be heard.

"Do you think it wise to send a youngling out so soon? Her clan has only just returned from retrieving their Kyber crystals I doubt she has even finished her saber as of yet. It is unheard of Master." Master Windu disagreed

"My initial lightsaber is complete Master." Rȋniel corrected respectfully

"Pardon?" Another Master questioned

"My lightsaber is complete Masters. Though it is a more rudimentary design than the one I hope to use if I am able to become a padawan or knight." Rȋniel answered

"Impressive. Did they not return just two days ago Master Yoda?" Master Qui-Gon asked

"Yes. Surprising it is that you have already finished. Show us your saber can you?" Master Yoda inquired

"Yes Master." Rȋniel confirmed

Removing the saber from her belt Rȋniel offered it to Master Yoda. The Grand Master weighed the saber and inspected it carefully both with his eyes and the Force.

"Interesting design chose you. A twin it seems to be missing hm?" Master Yoda inquired

"Yes Master I hope to rebuild it and another that can attach or separate as needed." Rȋniel answered once more

"A difficult task one should think. Rare are those who wield more than one blade. Up to the task are you?" Master Yoda asked

"I don't know Master. I hope to learn though." Rȋniel replied truthfully

Master Yoda smiled " Perhaps more than a hope it shall be. Decided it is. Go young Rȋniel shall on your mission. Listen to her council we all must. Upon us Dark times may yet be otherwise."

"Yes Master." Master Qui-Gon and his padawan answer

"Come young one we have a long journey ahead of us." Master Qui-Gon beckoned


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently the meeting Rȋniel had interrupted involved Master Qui-Gon and his padawan Obi-Wan being assigned a diplomatic mission to Naboo as representatives of the Senate. The Trade Federation had set a blockade around the planet and the people were suffering for it. It was the Council's hope that an agreement could be met to end the blockade and free the people of Naboo.

"Be mindful of your surroundings young one and stick close." Master Qui-Gon advised

"Yes Master. Do you think we will be met with hostility?" Rȋniel asked carefully a small pit in her stomach

"No negotiations such as these should not pose any danger, but it is always wise to be cautious." Master Qui-Gon assured her

"I would not be so certain Master I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan disagreed

"I do not sense anything." Master Qui-Gon replied

"I feel it too." Rȋniel murmered

Both older Jedi looked to their young charge "What is it young one? What do you feel?" Master Qui-Gon asked his face showing a small amount of concern

"It's...cold. Like standing at the edge of a cliff and looking down. I feel....this is the beginning." Rȋniel answered carefully, weighing each of her words

"The beginning? The beginning of what?" Obi-Wan asked confused

"The end." Rȋniel answered looking into the Jedi's eyes with true worry shining outwards

"Do not let your anxieties cloud your thoughts young one. Focus on the present for now, but be mindful of your feelings. Alert either myself or Obi-Wan if they become stronger." Master Qui-Gon soothed

Rȋniel nodded "Yes Master." and took a seat at the table in the room they had been led to wait in for the Trade Federation representatives

"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Obi-Wan inquired as he took a drink from the same protocol droid that had led us to this room

"No...and I sense a strange amount of fear for something as simple as a trade dispute." Master Qui-Gon answered doing the same

Rȋniel heard a strange sound only moments later a...hissing? "Master."

Gaining both Jedi's attention they saw the green gas quickly filling the room as they activated their lightsabers.

"Quickly now Rȋni up you go." Obi-Wan told her grabbing her around her waist and pushing her through the vent on the opposite side of the room "This is no place for a youngling get back to the ship, hide if you must. We'll come for you when it's safe."

Unwilling to argue with a direct order Rȋniel did as told and quickly made her way further into the vents trying to escape the deadly gas that followed more slowly at her heels. Thankfully after a few moments it stopped as though it had met a wall or was turned off.

'I hope Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are alright. Manwë be with them.' Rȋniel prayed

With the Force and her hearing as her guide it did not take her long to reach the hanger that their ship had docked in...only the ship was not there...at least not in one piece.

'Oh Force the pilots. May their souls rest peacefully in the Halls of Mandos.'  Rȋniel blessed

"Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon expect me to be waiting for them here, but..." Rȋniel mused aloud

A tugging of the Force pulled her away from the desolate hanger in another direction. Trusting her instincts Rȋniel followed it and was fortunate enough for her vent to empty out behind containers large enough to hide full grown men let alone her diminutive size. As Fate or the Force would have it mere moments later Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon exited from vents only a small distance from herself.

"Rȋniel what are you doing here? I thought we told you to stay with the ship."Obi-Wan scolded

"Regrettably our ship was destroyed before I even arrived...the crew with it I suspect. The Force led me here and I only arrived a few moments before you. Look they have enough droids to defeat an army." Rȋniel defended herself

"A bold move for the Trade Federation. We shall sneak aboard separate vessels and meet again once we reach the planet surface." Master Qui-Gon ordered

"Master perhaps it would be better for Rȋniel to come with me. It does not feel right nor responsible to send a youngling on her own with danger so near." Obi-Wan interjected respectfully

"Very well. Her safety and well being will be your responsibility my young padawan." Master Qui-Gon agreed easily

The three then went their separate ways the younger two sneaking off to their own transport.

"Be careful and quiet now Rȋni we really don't want to be noticed." Obi-Wan warned his young charge

"Of the two of us Obi-Wan you will find I am more silent. A gift of my people, these ears are more than just decorative after all." Rȋniel joked quietly

Obi-Wan gave a faint chuckle and led Rȋniel onto a ship just as the door was closing and before too long they were making their exit before they could be noticed. Lucky for them though the army itself was large droids of their caliber were not very intelligent.


	4. Chapter 4

The planet of Naboo was tropical, full of forests, meadows, swampland, and waters. Under different circumstances Rȋniel could see herself coming here to visit and wander through the wilderness...even if just to rest her soul. Sadly with the droid army and blaster canons at their heels it was not a time to enjoy nature much as she would like to.

Master Qui-Gon seemed to have picked up a stray in their absence to their benefit as he knew the terrain and a way to get to the Naboo as quickly as possible without being detected by the enemy.

After no less than three near deaths from various large aquatic lifeforms we resurfaced in the heart of Theed, Naboo's capital city. It seemed however that we arrived too late as the Queen and her people had been captured and were being moved. Where only the Force knows, but one could guess it was not a good place.

"Wait out of sight and only engage if you have no other choice we do not want to see you harmed young one." Master Qui-Gon ordered

"Yes Master." Rȋniel answered dutifully

Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan leaped down and battled the droids surrounding the Queen and her entourage. After dispatching them quickly the motioned Rȋniel to follow them as they left onto a side street attempting to get away from sight and the main roads.

"Your negotiations seem to have failed." The Queen's advisor remarked

"They never took place. We must contact the Republic immediately." Master Qui-Gon informed

"Communications are down there's no way to get a message out until we can reestablish them." The Captain of the Guard stated

"What about transports?" Master Qui-Gon inquired

"In the main hanger this way." the Captain answered

The Captain carefully led us into the palace, luck and the Force seemed to be on our side...except that battle droids had already taken the hanger.

'Thank Aulë that battle droid are such unintelligent creatures.' Rȋniel thought after the pilots were freed and everyone needed was on the ship

Leaving the planet was the easy part now they had to face down the blockade and their canons. Their ship was hit and the power and shields were damaged. Droids were sent out to fix the damage only they were being destroyed too fast. When there was only one droid left somehow it managed to reroute the power and save them all. With the shields up they were able to maneuver around the blockade. Sadly the shields were not the only thing damaged, power was low and the hyper drive was leaking. If we wanted to make it to Coruscant we would need to stop for parts and repairs.

"There...Tatooine. We must land there." Rȋniel insisted once she saw the planets Obit-Wan was considering

"Why there specifically young one? What do your feelings tell you?" Master Qui-Gon asked 

"It is where my visions originate. It is where Fate can be altered or set in stone." Rȋniel answered

"Should we not then avoid it? Avoid setting the path towards destruction?" Obi-Wan inquired

"One often meets his destiny on the road to avoid it. We shall land on Tatooine, it is well out of the Trade Federations reach and no one shall be looking for the Queen in such a place." Master Qui-Gon replied

 Needless to say the Captain was not happy to hear that they wanted to land on a planet that was ruled by Hutts, vicious slug-like criminals. The droid that had saved their lives was designated R2-D2 and the Queen wished for it to be cleaned in thanks.

"I will volunteer for this if it is alright with you my Queen. I find I enjoy the quirks one can find in certain droids and I sense this one will be no different." Rȋniel proposed

"Very well. Do what you can for it. Should you need help do not hesitate to ask Padme for it." The Queen relented

It did not take long to reach Tatooine and by that time R2 looked good as new. It was decided I would go with Master Qui-Gon, posing as his daughter. Jar Jar, the creature Master Qui-Gon had picked up on Naboo would come as well so as to try and keep him out of trouble.

Before we could get more than several feet away from the ship the Captain called out to us Padme following him.

"Her Highness commands you take her handmaiden with you." The Captain informed them

"And tell me Captain why has her Highness been disguised as a handmaiden all this time? Does she not realize how dangerous this has been not informing her protectors whom they should really be protecting?" Rȋniel confronted them her voice calm and even

Padme's eye widened in shock and the Captain's and Qui-Gon's narrowed in disapproval "Is this true? Are you the true Queen?" Master Qui-Gon asked

Padme looked uncertain for a moment before she straightened and took on a different air "Yes. I apologize for the deception, but it was necessary for my protection. The one in the ship is my decoy, my loyal bodyguard, all my handmaidens look similarly enough to me to be able to take the position at any time should the situation demand it. Tell me little one how did you know?"

"The Force tells us many things and it is much more difficult to fool the eyes and ears of an Elf than others." Master Qui-Gon answered for me "I take you do not need to be told that you shall not be coming with? And that you will inform my padawan of what has been revealed Captain?"

"Yes. It seems that the Queen is more reckless than we were led to believe. We will be sure to keep extra eyes on her from now on." The Captain agreed for once

With those parting words the Captain took a firm hold of his Queen's shoulder and lead her back into the ship. A weight Rȋniel was unaware she had been holding suddenly lightened, though she could still feel some of it's burden pressing into her it seemed less for now.

"She could not come with us." Rȋniel reaffirmed as the small group began walking towards the settlement

"This port will be dangerous enough without worrying for the safety of the Queen without realizing she was getting herself into trouble." Master Qui-Gon agreed

"Yes, but had she come she would have unknowingly led us all to ruin." Rȋniel informed

"What do you mean?" Master Qui-Gon asked

"She is at the heart of where the Darkness will begin. If she had come events would take place that would lead to the end of all life...and the Jedi." Rȋniel explained gravely

"Then it is good that you spoke young one. I want you to pledge to me now that you will never let anyone, not even the Council, silence you when you have something to say. I fear that they have become somewhat arrogant in their infinite wisdom. They forget that even children can be wise." Master Qui-Gon told her

"I swear it Master by the Force and the light of Iluvatar." Rȋniel replied solemnly

For the rest of the journey Master Qui-Gon taught Rȋniel what he knew about the planet until the arrived at the heart of the settlement.

"We should try some of the smaller dealers first with any luck we will find what we need." Master Qui-Gon stated

"We should start with that one." Rȋniel told him pointing to one that was nearby "It's important." she hinted

Master Qui-Gon nodded and led the way into the shop where they were greeted in Huttese by a blue flying creature with a trunk like nose, three clawed fingers, and a large gut. It was surprising that his wings could hold his weight.

After Master Qui-Gon told the creature what they needed he called out and a young blonde haired boy came running.

'Oh stars!' Rȋniel gasped at the sight of him all of her senses latched onto him. It felt like she was attached to a comet or sun blinded in it's light

"Stay here and don't touch anything." Master Qui-Gon ordered Jar-Jar before following the creature out the back

A young voice knocked her from her awe "Are you an angel?"

It was not the first time someone had asked if she was something other. She knew her skin gained an ethereal light at times when it was darker, like indoors or at night, a quality all her people held. Never had someone asked if she was some sort of divinity though.

"Sadly I do not think so." Rȋniel answered trying to let him down gently

"May be you are and you don't know it? I hear the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego I think." the boy insisted

"I'll tell you a secret I was born on Valinor, in the Almaren system. So I don't think I'm these on the the angels you speak of." Rȋniel whispered to him

It was a dangerous thing telling him where she came from. There were those who might try to destroy her for what she was...just as they destroyed her people.

"It doesn't really matter I still think you are." the boy replied

"Well then. Thank you for the compliment. Tell me how do you know so much?" Rȋniel asked

"I listen to the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot too you know and someday I'll fly away from this place." the boy answered

"How long have you been a pilot? You must be good to be able to fly away from a planet like this." Rȋniel asked

"All my life. Been here since I was three...me and my mom were bought by Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on pod races." the boy informed

"Invisible chains are those that weigh the most heavily on the soul." Rȋniel murmured sadly

"Are you a slave to?" the boy leaned in whispering

"Not as you are, but freedom gave me the power to choose my own chains and they weigh just as heavy." Rȋniel replied

"I'm Anakin." he finally introduced

"I am Rȋniel Undomiel." she returned

"Your name is really pretty." Anakin said in awe

"Thank you. It has a special meaning too. Though sometimes I wish I was never given it." Rȋniel reflected sadly

It was at that moment Jar-Jar decided to get into trouble and accidentally activate a droid that proceeded to jump around the shop and the Gungan knocked things over as he tried to catch it.

"Hit it on the nose." Anakin told him

The Gungan having caught it did just that and the droid went back into it's compact deactivated form.

"I'm sorry for him. I can help you clean up and repair what he's broken." Rȋniel offered

"It's okay I wouldn't have lasted this long if I weren't so good at building things." Anakin responded somewhat bitterly

"To be blesses by Aluë is a wonderful gift. Cherish it." Rȋniel insisted placing her hands gently on his

Master Qui-Gon chose that moment to reappear with a quick "We're leaving" he exited expecting his companions to follow

Hands touching for as long as possible Rȋniel felt as though she was leaving a piece of herself here with him "I was glad to have met you Anakin. Namárië maui mín elena athradad."

"It was...nice meeting you too." Anakin called softly seeming dazed

After leaving the shop we took shelter in an alcove as Master Qui-Gon contacted Obi-Wan to see if there was anything of value on the ship that we might use to barter for the part we needed in order to leave. Sadly none of what we had was valuable enough not for the amount we needed.

It seemed no matter where he went Jar-Jar would always get himself into trouble. He had tried to eat a frog looking meat hanging in front of one of the stalls and when scolded by the owner let it go causing it to fly into another creatures food. Unfortunately this creature seemed to take some offense at this and sought retribution.

Before I could intervene on Jar-Jar's behalf Anakin appeared and spoke in his defense. What ever he had said in Huttese had caused the creature to leave rather quickly in any case.

"Your buddy here almost got turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug, an especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." Anakin told them

"Meesa hate crunching dat's the last ting meesa wantin'." Jar-Jar defended himself

"Never the less he is right, you were heading into trouble." Master Qui-Gon told him "Thanks my young friend."

Jar-Jar sputtered his innocence as we continued onward, but no one really listened. Anakin led us to another stall maned by an older woman.

"Here you'll like these pallies." Anakin insisted handing one to myself then Master Qui-Gon as he paid the woman

"My old bones are aching, storms acomin' you better get home quick Ani." the woman warned

"Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked

"We'll head back to our ship." Master Qui-Gon answered

"Is it far?" Anakin asked in worry

"On the outskirts." Rȋniel replied this time

"You'll never make it in time. Sand storms are really really dangerous. Follow me you can wait it out at my place." Anakin warned

By the time we reached Anakin's dwelling sand and wind were already making seeing difficult and the worst of it was yet to come. It was with gratitude that we all entered out of the storm and the door shut behind us.

"Mom I'm home." Anakin called out

A tired looking woman with dark hair entered the main room and Anakin pronounced we were his friends.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn."

I heard the Master introduce himself as Anakin dragged me further in to see the droid he had been building he called 3PO.

Anakin uncovered a droid that was mostly finished it seemed to just be missing coverings...and an eye. He activated it and it introduced itself.

"I am C3PO human cyborg relations." 

"Amazing. Aluë has chosen well this time I think." Rȋniel said

"What does that mean allay?" Anakin asked face scrunching around the unfamiliar name

"Aluë is one of the fourteen Valar. The makers of my homeworld and the people that lived there. Aluë is the Smith he is the one who gifted the knowledge of crafting and invention to others. He is also the father to the Dwarven race of my homeworld. A sturdy and allegedly stubborn people he fashioned from stone. It is your skill with machines that brought it to mind." Rȋniel explained

Anakin's face turned faintly red, but before he could speak his mother called the both of us to dinner.

"All slaves have a transmitter somewhere on their body." Shmi, Anakin's mother, explained to us

"I've been trying to build something to locate mine." Anakin interjected

"Any attempt to escape.."Shmi began

"And they blow you away! Boom!" Anakin finished

"How wude." Jar-Jar commented

"It's vile and cruel. With the Anti-Slavery Laws if the Republic was told." Rȋniel began passionately

"The Republic doesn't exist out here we must survive on our own." Shmi told her gently

"Has anybody ever seen a pod race?" Anakin asked trying to change the subject

"They have pod racing on Malastare, very fast very dangerous." Master Qui-Gon told us

"I'm the only human here who can do it." Anakin said

"You must have Jedi like reflexes if you race pods." Master Qui-Gon told him as he caught Jar-Jar's tongue from going for the fruit a third time "Don't do that again."

"You're a Jedi Knight aren't you." Anakin stated  

"What makes you say that?" Maste Qui-Gon tried to deflect

"I saw your laser sword only Jedi's carry that kind of weapon." Anakin informed

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him." Maste Qui-Gon suggested

"I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi." Anakin insisted

"Death is a path we all must take in the end. Though we may wish it wasn't so." Rȋniel answered this time

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?"Anakin asked us

"No I'm afraid not." Master Qui-Gon answered him

"I think you have. Why else would you be here?" Anakin asked now looking to me

"Because sometimes dreams and feelings are more than they seem." Rȋniel whispered to him

"I can see there's no fooling you. We're on a top secret mission to Coruscant. Unfortunately our ship is badly damaged and needs repairs before we can leave." Master Qui-Gon told him giving up his ruse

"I can help I can fix anything." Anakin offered

"I believe you can, but first we need to acquire the parts we need." Master Qui-Gon informed them

"Sadly we don't have the money necessary to pay for them." Rȋniel continued

"These junk dealers must have some weakness?" Master Qui-Gon inquired

"Gambling. Everything revolves around those terrible races." Shmi told us

"Greed can be a powerful ally and crippling weakness." Master Qui-Gon replied

"I built a racer.  It's really fast and there's a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod."Anakin offered

"Anakin Watto won't let you." His mother scolded him

"Watto doesn't know I made it. You could make him think it was yours and get him to let me pilot it for you." Anakin explained

"I don't want you racing. It's awful. I die a little every time Watto makes you do it." Shmi told him

"But mom I love it and the prize money would more than pay for the parts they need." Anakin argued

"Anakin." His mother sighed

"You're mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who would help us?" Master Qui-Gon asked

Shmi looked a little helpless before quietly saying "No." shaking her head

"Mom you said the biggest problem in this universe is that nobody helps each other." Anakin reminded


	5. Chapter 5

It was the night before Boonta Eve and the large race which we were staking all our hopes on. Master Qui-Gon had managed to convince Anakin's master to allow him to race and to pay the entry fee by playing on his greed and offering either the prize money minus the parts our ship needed or the ship itself whether we were to win or lose. We had been working on the ship all day ensuring it would be finished in order to race tomorrow. Master Qui-Gon gave us the energy source the pod would need in order to run and Jar-Jar got caught in the beam numbing his tongue and almost had his hand severed. Luckily I was minding him as much as I was helping Anakin though admittedly machines were not something I often worked with, I preferred more delicate work such as that with droids, intricate inventions, weapons or jewelry as was common among my people. 

It was getting late and Shmi had sent the both of us off to bed, but hours later I woke with a jolt. A terrible darkness had touched the edges of my mind. It was possible we were all in far more danger than we ever suspected. I got up as quietly as possible so as to not wake Anakin and crept to where I knew Master Qui-Gon rested though I was unsure if he ever truly slept or if he was merely in a trance.    

"It is very late and one as young as you should be asleep in bed." Master Qui-Gon spoke softly before I could even fully approach his resting place in the Skywalker's living quarters

"I understand Master, but something woke me." I began just as softly

"Oh?" Master Qui-Gon inquired gently

"A...terrible foreboding, a darkness woke me from a sound sleep. It is possible it has nothing to do with us, but we are vulnerable. As is our charge if we ignore the possibility that someone may have found our location even if it is by chance." I answered fully

"While it is wise to be cautious we must also not allow fear or paranoia to cloud our judgement. Either way there is nothing we can do about this tonight. When morning comes we will be sure to be more alert and open to whatever warning the Force may be trying to convey. Try to put this from your mind and sleep young one." Master Qui-Gon replied with a sigh

"Yes Master." I nodded and returned to my place on Anakin's bed, which despite my protests he made me take while he slept on a pallet on the floor

Sleep alluded me for some time as I tossed and turned...until my hand, which now hung over the edge of the bed, was grasped in a gentle hold by lightly callused warm fingers. I didn't need to look to know who it was. Despite the fact I knew I should pull away I couldn't bring myself to...it felt like his hand was meant to hold mine. He chased the darkness away and I slept deeper than I ever had.

Morning shone bright on the day of the race Master Qui-Gon had left to meet with Watto before the race and we were to follow. When we arrived it came to light that Anakin had never finished a race let alone won.

"But Kitster is right I'll finish this time." Anakin reassured us

"I know." I replied smiling gently "I have faith in you."

Master Qui-Gon agreed holding Anakin's shoulders "Of course you will."

The racers were lining up and making last minute adjustments. Shmi begged Anakin to be safe and Anakin agreed.

As she left I approached "I believe in you Anakin. You will win. Av'osto. Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya." 

After I finished speaking I gently cradled his head and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead before taking my leave.

"What was that? What does it mean?" Anakin asked before I had strayed more than a few steps

"A blessing from my people. You will win Anakin I know it." I answered before leaving to take my seat

As the race began we all huddled around the holopad showing the live feed, I didn't know how Shmi could watch, after a few minutes I couldn't bare it any longer and chose instead to sit and meditate. My feelings would tell me more than the video screen would.

For a while things looked bleak, but just as I knew he would Anakin came through and won. To everyone's surprise but mine and Master Qui-Gon's.

Not long after we gathered to congratulate Anakin, except for Master Qui-Gon who went to claim what was ours from Watto.

"Rȋni I won!" Anakin exclaimed excitedly upon escaping his mother's embrace

"I had no doubt you would. I will always believe in you Anakin." I vowed

It only took a few moments more before Master Qui-Gon came to collect me and return to our ship with the parts and supplies we needed in order to leave. He ordered Obi-Wan and I to install them and wait for his return while he went to "finish business".

Between the two of us it didn't take long as we were both adept mechanics though I could tell Obi-Wan had only covered the basics and may need help with more complex machinery. 

That same dark presence made itself known to me only this time it was much closer and it made me freeze in place staring in the direction it was coming from.

"Rȋniel?" Obi-Wan inquired

"...something is wrong Obi-Wan." I replied

Anakin clambered into the ship just as I finished speaking Master Qui-Gon was in trouble, fighting a black cloaked creature with a red lightsabre. We started the ship and took off flying low as Obi-Wan instructed and as we passed over the spot where the two dueled Master Qui-Gon force jumped onto the ship and we took off.

It became late and all the others were sleeping, but I could not find rest. A feeling was nagging at me that I could not sleep yet there was something important I had to do or stop. Exiting my room I caught Padme as she was leaving hers.

"You should rest your majesty you'll need it when you face the senate." I advised

"How can I rest when my people are suffering? Dying?" Padme demanded sadly

"Who will plead your people's case if their Queen has exhausted herself and made herself ill? If you truly cannot sleep then you should plan your argument and every response the senate could possibly have so that you are not surprised and will have a reply ready." I answered

Padme didn't seem to enjoy my answer, but took it for what it was and returned to her chambers. The urge that had kept me from sleep had lessened after she had departed, but I still felt the need to stay for a while longer.

Jar-Jar was sitting at the galley table, his feet propped up, head tilted back, mouth open, and snoring. It was rather amusing to be honest, but I worried a little for his comfort as I doubted he'd wake feeling rested. However, I was loath to wake him as he seemed peaceful.

Anakin however sat across from Jar-Jar shivering and rubbing his arms for warmth.

"You're cold." I stated

"Uh-huh." Anakin nodded teeth chattering a bit

"You come from a very warm planet with twin suns and space is very cold." I told him shedding by outer robe and draping it over him like a blanket

"Wait won't you be cold?" Anakin asked concern on his face

"No." I answered smiling gently though it was quick to turn melancholy "My people have many gifts one makes it so I do not feel temperature as most species do."  

"Why do you look so sad?" Anakin asked 

"Remember when I told you my full name? And I said it had meaning?" I asked

Anakin nodded clutching my robe close.

"Undomiel is not a surname like Skywalker though I suspect they both hold their meanings. Undomiel is a title given by my people. When we were born we were given two names one to be known by all and one that would stay between our mothers and us until we would meet one whom we would share our life with. A third would be given to us sometime in our life. It usually was something that described us. Undomiel means Evenstar and it has been given to only one other, long ago." I continued

"Who?" Anakin asked with rapt attention

"Her name was Arwen and she is a distant aunt of mine. She lived long before my people returned to Valinor." I answered

"What happened to her?" Anakin asked wishing me to continue the tale

"She fell in love with a mortal man. Arwen had watched him grow from a child and he in turn had been watching her. He loved her just as she loved him." I replied

"What happened then?" Anakin prodded

"A terrible war. A dark lord returned to destroy everything and enslave the free people. Hope was dim the tribes of men were divided, the dwarves would not leave their mountain halls, and the time of the elves was over. It was time for my people to leave and return to our home world or fade and die. All of our hope rested upon two halflings, beings as small as us, but full grown. It was a fools hope and everything foretold that they would fail." I continued

"And did they?" Anakin asked 

"No. A battle was won before the white city of men defeating a great number of the dark lord's army. Soon after as the halflings entered the dark lands a battle was waged upon the gates to ensure that the enemy would be fixated away from the halflings and blind to all else that moved. They cast the dark lords final link to the living world into the chasm from whence it came and the dark lord was destroyed. Every trace of him left this world never to return. After they returned to the white city Elessar, the man Arwen loved, took the crown that he had been fleeing from." I told

"Why wouldn't he want it isn't being king better?" Anakin asked innocently

"A crown is a heavy burden to bear Anakin. You rule not for yourself, but for the good of your people. Even if that means doing things you would rather not do. It also means that your mistakes effect many people and could mean death for those you are sworn to protect." I answered him gently

"Oh. What happened after?" Anakin asked looking slightly chastized

"They lived their lives. They ruled for a long time together. They had children. Elessar grew old, older than most mortal men do, and realized his time had come. He passed on his crown and throne to his eldest son and his spirit left this world. Arwen was wracked with grief and could not bear to stay in the city with so many memories within. She left to the forest when her grandmother's people once dwelled and after a year followed her lost love. She died of a broken heart." I finished sadly

"But why?" Anakin asked sadly

"When an elf loves it is with our whole heart. We give a piece of our-self to the one we love and if they are mortal as men are...then they take that piece with them to a place we cannot follow." I answered

"Why?" Anakin continued

"Elves are long lived. We are immortal in many ways though we can still die of injury, illness, or sorrow. We can live for thousands of years if we are wise and careful. Many believe it is foolish for an elf to fall for someone who's life is so fleeting. But it was Arwen's fate as the Evenstar...just as it too will be my fate one day." I answered

Anakin seemed troubled by this before shuffling under my robe and holding his hand out "Here I made this." he placed a intricately carved stone on a leather string into my hands "I carved it from a japor snippet. It will bring you good fortune."

I accepted it, even though I knew he had no idea the significance of giving me such a thing, and placed it around my neck. The stone fell beside the Elfstone which was sent with me when the Jedi bore me away from my home.

"Thank you. I shall wear it always. Come you can stay with me until we arrive. I promise it will be warmer in my room." I offered before I could stop myself  

Anakin eagerly excepted and I held myself back a moment. I had to be more careful, more controlled, if not I could become the very thing that extinguished all life...just as Padme eventually would have.


	6. Chapter 6

Our arrival on Coruscant, the capital planet and home of the senate, was swift and we were to be met by the chancellor and senator Palpatine. A stone of dread sat heavily in my stomach as we came upon another crossroad, one that must be handled carefully.

"Anakin wait." I called out grabbing his arm gently before he could depart the ship with the others

"What?" Anakin asked

"You may not understand it, but all places can be as dangerous as Tatooine. Even here where the senate rules. Be cautious and remember evil has many faces the most dangerous being that of a friend." I warned softly

"I promise Rìni I'll be careful. Besides you'll be with me right?" Anakin asked

I nodded the affirmative, I would be staying with him while Master Qui-Gon plead his case to the council.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Anyone you can't trust, I won't either." Anakin continued

I'll admit I was surprised. We had only known each other a few days after all, but at the same time there was this...pull. A spider's silk thread that...connected us somehow. I could feel it with every breath and every beat of my heart. Sometimes I wondered if he could feel it too.

Anakin was to follow Queen Amidala and I was to watch over him while Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returned to the temple to report their findings. We were left by ourselves in a separate wing of Padme's suite.

"Could you tell me more about your people?" Anakin asked as he turned to me after boredom had set in

"What would you like to know?" I asked curiously

"Everything!" Anakin answered bouncing slightly in his seat

"Everything, well that could take a long time." I began teasingly, but upon seeing Anakin's disappointed face I rebutted "I suppose it would be best to tell you of how my people came to be. Our history is long and filled with joy and sorrow in equal measure. We were created by Eru Ilúvatar, a being of light and goodness whom created all things even the Valar. The world was still dark and not yet safe and so my people were placed in a deep sleep to be awoken when the time was right. It was not until Tintallë, the Kindler, performed the great labor to place all the stars in the sky that my people awoke." I told

"Wow." Anakin breathed "So is that how you..." his question trailed off as a blush of embarrassment bloomed on his tanned face

"No. That was a time far before mine or even my mother's. There are none who now live who were there to witness the world when it was so young." I answered turning melancholy

"What happened to them?" Anakin asked sadly

"My great uncle by marriage unknowingly predicted our fate. That a day would come when the courage of men would fail and they would forsake their friends and break their bonds of fellowship. He could not have known and yet I am sure his spirit still weeps for both our people." I answered closing my eyes to hold back my tears

"What did they do?" Anakin asked hesitantly

"My people had fallen into myth and legend by the time my mother was born into the world. Rumors had been whispered of a people who lived graceful and beautiful and ageless for all time. It was said that if you could find one you too could live forever. My people were then hunted for the hope we could gift those afraid to die with everlasting life, though even we cannot escape death. We went into hiding helped by those we thought were our friends and allies. It worked for a time, but then...while my mother was still nothing more than a child...they came. Droves of hunters and fiends, dark creatures that only sought our destruction. If they could not be immortal than no one could. They slaughtered...every ellon, elleth, and child. Butchered like animals. We had been betrayed by the very people we had sought help from...just as my uncle predicted. My mother was one of few to escape their fate. She fled to a distant planet not unlike our home world and remained hidden...for a time." I answered a few tears falling down my cheeks

"What happened next?" Anakin asked as he gingerly wiped my face   

A slow smile spread as my spirit lifted slightly "She met my Ada, my father. When they first met she grazed him with her bow. Despite the injury he laughed and let her tend to him. He came back over and over no matter how many times my mother fled or sent him away. Eventually she fell for him and they built a home together."

"And then?" Anakin prodded

"My mother realized she was with child, with me. My father was overjoyed and doted on her often during her pregnancy, but...evil has many faces and many forms. One day my father had gone to meet with the man who had mentored him all his life. He had been worried about having my mother give birth alone at home. His mentor had said he knew someone who could come and would keep quiet about just who was living in the cottage in the forest. My mother waited...but he didn't return. She knew what had to have happened, but she also knew she could not give into despair while my life still relied on hers or she would doom us both. So she labored alone and gave birth to me. She knew as soon as she looked into my eyes that I would be the last and so she named me Rìniel Undomiel, the Evenstar, the last light of our people. She held on a few days more and the Jedi appeared having sensed my coming in the Force. My mother held me close one last time and then handed me over before leaving this world." I finished my tale

"I'm sorry." Anakin mumbled grieved for me

"Do not be sorry. Life's too short for so much sorrow. Though I shall not see her again my mother is no longer suffering. She is at peace and so am I. My only regret is that I have no memory of her. I know you miss your mother and the memory of her may sting, but cherish those memories. The sweet and the bitter." I told him as my tears finally dried

Hours later we were collected by Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon to stand before the council. The only reason I was even allowed was because I refused to leave until I knew for certain his fate. The masters tested him and from their faces I knew he had shown that his abilities were not in question.

Eventually Master Yoda hummed "How feel you?" he asked

"Cold sir." Anakin answered honestly

"Afraid are you?" Master Yoda asked

"No sir." Anakin told him

"See through you we can." Master Yoda told him

"Be mindful of your feelings." Master Windu warned him

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi revealed

"I miss her." Anakin replied

"Afraid to lose her I think hmm?" Master Yoda hummed

"What does that got to do with anything?" Anakin asked defensively

"Everything. Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Hate, and Hate leads to Suffering. I sense much fear in you." Master Yoda answered gravely

"Masters if I may?" I requested stepping beside Anakin in support

"Rìniel have something to say do you?" Master Yoda asked

"Yes Master Yoda if I may?" I inquired respectfully

"Speak you may." Master Yoda permissed

"The council has acknowledged young Skywalker's fear, but has glanced over it's source. The boy was found on Tatooine with his mother. Both had been sold into slavery. While we were able to free the boy we were not able to do anything for his mother. We left her in slavery and her future uncertain. Anyone would feel worry and fear for another left in such a dire position." I worded carefully

"Concerned are you about this matter?" Master Yoda inquired curiously

"Yes Master. Shmi Skywalker showed us kindness where we expected none. She gave us aid and expected nothing in return even though it was clear she needed aid herself." I answered honestly

"Be that as it may we cannot act in the interest of one slave." Master Windu interjected negatively

I could see that arguing further would cause more harm then it was worth and so kept my silence. Still I could not help wondering when the council had abandoned compassion for others.

After hours of deliberation the council reconvened "The Force is strong with him." Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed

"He is to be trained then?" Master Qui-Gon inquired

"No." Master Windu answer dispassionately "He will not be trained."

"No?" Master Qui-Gon asked in shock

"He's too old." Master Windu replied

"He is the Chosen One you must see it." Master Qui-Gon argued

"Hmm clouded this boy's future is." Master Yoda told him

"Masters if I may? What if I could clear some of the doubt from your minds? Would you at least consider the possibility of allowing Anakin to train?" I requested

"Know something we do not do you young Rìniel?" Master Yoda inquired

"Yes and no Master. Like you my senses are muddled, but I have seen some of what may be." I answered honestly

"And how have you seen where the council have not?" Master Windu asked defensively

"I have more than the Force to rely on to glimpse the future Master." I answered honestly

"What seen you hm?" Master Yoda inquired

"I think it better to show you Master. It would be too difficult to try to describe otherwise I think." I told him

"A great risk that is. Opening ones mind leaves one vulnerable yes. Still wish to show us do you?" Master Yoda warned

"Yes Master I understand the risks and would proceed." I replied bravely

"Very well. Focus young one, open your mind. Let us see as you have seen." Master Yoda instructed

I closed my eyes and did as he said breathing in deep I focused on what I needed them to understand and forgot all else. A small jolt caused by a hand taking mine almost tore me from my concentration, but I refocused. The warmth Anakin emitted was comforting, but I would not allow myself to be distracted. Moments later gentle prodding on the edges of my mind warned me of what was to come before the Council members each entered my memory.

I saw the possibilities replay in my minds eye, my hopes and my nightmares. Faster and faster they flickered until they blurred together Dark and Light which would prevail? With a final crescendo I was jolted out of my mind and the Masters pushed out with me. I rubbed my head as it began to softly pound and weariness entered my bones, but luckily no other side effects made themselves known in that moment.

"Troubling this is. More important the boy is then suspected. Relies on him a great many things. Ignore this the council cannot." Master Yoda finally spoke gravely

"He is still too old to begin Master." Master Windu asserted

"A test perhaps hmm? His dedication proof you need yes? Satisfy you would this?" Master Yoda asked him

"But what kind of a test could we possibly give him? Powerful he may be, but he is still just a boy." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi interjected

"Send him with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan we shall. Returning to Naboo the Queen is." Master Yoda began

"Discover the identity of this Dark Lord. It may be the key to unraveling the mystery of the Sith." Master Windu continued

"May the Force be with you." Master Yoda dismissed

We all bowed and left he chambers, but while the others continued on to meet the Queen for their departure I remained where I was.

Anakin of course noticed "Rìniel aren't you coming?" he asked

"I'm sorry I can't this time Anakin." I answered regretfully

"Why not? You always come with us." He asked confused

"The council gave Rìniel special permission last time to accompany me and Obi-Wan Anakin. Now that we have returned she must remain here." Master Qui-Gon answered for me once he realized his young charge no longer stood beside him

"But...what if I never see you again?" Anakin asked distraught

"Fear not Anakin. Our fates are now intertwined. We shall see each other again soon enough, I promise. Valar beria hon. I faer nîn nínia aden a-goveninc." I whispered against his ear my arms around his neck and shoulders

"Come young one. It is past time that we leave." Master Qui-Gon called to Anakin

Reluctantly we parted and I stayed watching him until he left even my elven sight. My heart hung heavy, but I knew we would see each other again in time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is shorter, but it's leading up to another arc in the story between Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones

Days passed without any news. I had heard nothing of Anakin or even Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. I had been told to put them from my mind and refocus on my studies, but worry still played at the edges of my mind. Then Master Yoda appeared.

"Come you must young one. Have need of your abilities we do." Master Yoda called to me

"What's wrong Master? What has happened?" I asked as I rushed to follow him

"The Dark Lord, a Sith he was. Faced him in battle Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon did. Gravely injured Qui-Gon is. Heal him we have hope you can." Master Yoda answered

Upon arriving on Naboo I was quickly ushered to their healing halls, though there were some who were skeptical of my skills they kept their doubts to whispers. Master Qui-Gon had suffered a terrible stab wound from a sabre, though he was lucky it does not seem to have pierced any of his vital organs. Still he was pale, sweaty, and weak.

"Athelas and space please." I requested softly

Despite grumbling as was given what I asked for. I bathed Master Qui-Gon's wounds in Athelas enriched water and made a paste to pack the wound and speed healing. Still he seemed to fade.

"Master Qui-Gon telin le thaed.Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad." I chanted

 After a few moments color returned to Master Qui-Gon's face and his breathing seemed to come easier. For now I had done all I can, but he would still need to be tended to for a time something I'm sure he would not fully appreciate.Obi-Wan and Anakin were waiting for me when I finally left the room.

 "How is he? Will he be alright?" Obi-Wan asked somewhat frantically

 "He is stable now. He will live, but he has a hard road ahead of him. It will take time for him to heal and recover." I answered calmly

 "Thank you little one. We are both in your debt." Obi-Wan sighed in relief

 "Nonsense. You owe me nothing. Either of you. All life is sacred and I would have done all I could for anyone." I replied

 "Still if there is ever a time when you need anything name it and I will see it done." Obi-Wan professed 

"Careful I just may take you up on that." I said playfully a small mischievous smile creeping onto my face

 Later when it was determined Master Qui-Gon was stable enough for transport back to the temple it became known that the Council had knighted Obi-Wan for his part in fighting and defeating the Sith that had come to capture or kill Padme. I was also overjoyed to find out that they had agreed to allow Anakin to be trained. However his padawan training would not begin until he had caught up on all he would have learned as a youngling. Obi-Wan would look after him while he took remedial lessons within the temple. Once Master Qui-Gon was well enough again he would then take over Anakin's training as he had wished. When that day came I knew it could be a very long time until I saw him again, but for now I would cherish the time we would have together...for as long as it may last.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again short, but we're getting to the good stuff promise

"Breathe deep. Empty your mind of all thought. Relax. Now...reach out." a soft steady voice instructed the young boy in front of them

For a moment it seemed like they had it. They had been breathing evenly and then...

"Ugh! I can't do it. This is stupid!" Anakin yelled in frustration crossing his arms and pouting

"It takes time and practice Anakin. You can't expect to get it right away." Obi-Wan told him

"I've been trying! Lightsabre fighting is so easy I don't get why this is so hard!" Anakin complained

"It makes sense that the physical comes easy to you." A familiar gentle female voice echoed through the training room

Obi-Wan wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was relieved to see Rìniel standing in the doorway. Sometimes Anakin was more than he could handle and Rìniel always seemed to calm him down. He felt guilty for it, but sometimes he was glad that training Anakin was only temporary and that the boy was not his padawan. He hoped to have someone easier, and more like himself, for his first apprentice.

"You have spent much of your life thus far performing manual labor. Much of what you have already done has been through instinct. Mental exercises however, take time and patience something you have not needed to utilize as you rarely had much of the former. Try again." Rìniel instructed Anakin as she approached and sat before him

"But..." Anakin began before looking in her eyes "Fine."

"Don't let your frustrations get to you. Ser remin. Close your eyes." She instructed

Reluctantly Anakin did as told though he was still tense.

"Lasto beth nîn.Sùya núra. Tir minta." She whispered to him her voice soft, but hypnotic  


As she spoke Anakin's shoulders relaxed, his face smoothed, and his breathing became deep and even.

"Sin raitha." She commanded her voice never raising in volume

For a moment nothing happened just as previous. Obi-Wan wasn't surprised, if he didn't even know what she was saying how could Anakin? As soon as the thought was complete though he felt it...Anakin's presence tentatively reaching out. The connection seemed weak, but it was still much improved from before.

* * *

 

Anakin could admit, if only to himself, that he had been letting his frustration get to him. Like Rìni had said he wasn't very patient. But having her near...soothed him...made him want to listen and sit still and do as she asked. He liked hearing her lyrical language, even if he wasn't fully sure what she was saying, he got a feeling in his chest every time she spoke it. Like there was a star where his heart beat filling him with light and warmth. He didn't really want to try again even when Rìniel came in, but as soon as he looked into her starlight silver eyes he knew he would do anything she asked of him.

Even if he didn't fully understand the words Anakin had a sense of their meaning and felt himself fall into a relaxed state of meditation, something he had been working on now for weeks but couldn't accomplish, his breathing evened and he was finally able to connect on a mental and spiritual level with what he thought was the Force. It felt so warm and comforting...like his mother's or Rìniel's hugs. When he had basked in the feeling a moment he did as he was supposed to and looked outward. It was still hard and felt unnatural to be projecting himself outside of his body, but slowly he was doing it. 

He could feel the energy in the air, the sunlight streaming outside, small creatures in the temple garden, Obi-Wan a soft warm candle flame and then...he felt Rìniel. If Obi-Wan was a candle then Rìni was the sun and the moon and all the stars. She was so warm and bright it was almost painful to feel her so near and yet at the same time she was not near enough. He found his senses gravitating toward her closer and closer until finally, finally he felt her reach out too.

He had never felt anything like this joy and sorrow and patience and eagerness and fear and courage and so much more all blended until he could discern what he was feeling anymore there was just him and his Rìniel. It was to the point he could no longer tell where he ended and she began and it was...

He gasped, his eyes snapping open as though a ice cold bucket of water had been dumped on him, as Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. The connection he had made lessened until it was only a silken thread between them strong, but easily snapped. He wanted it back. He wanted that feeling back. He almost glared at Obi-Wan until he saw Rìni. Rìni who's eyes which once sparkled looked dull and sunken. Rìni who looked pale and exhausted. Had he done that? Anakin felt sick. 

"Easy Anakin. Breathe." Obi-Wan instructed

"Rìni are you okay?" Anakin asked voice small and shaking

She stood, stumbling in her efforts to stand, she waved off Obi-Wan's offer of help "I'm sorry." she gasped before turning around and sprinting away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry only the Phantom Menace is over we still have so much more to go over and I'm contemplating doing smaller snippets of their time away from each other in between now and Attack of the Clones. Would you guys be interested in something like that or should I just skip to the time jump?

Anakin didn't see Rìniel for the next few weeks. Instead only Obi-Wan helped him with his lessons. He had been told that Master Qui-Gon should be ready any day and despite feeling terrible about it he somewhat wished his Master would take longer to recover so he could see Rìni more.

He had learned a long time ago you don't always get what you want. Two weeks after Rìniel had run away from their lesson Master Qui-Gon was deemed well enough to continue his training and came to collect him.

And then the worst news "We're leaving?" He asked the man who had helped save him from his former life

"There is only so much one can learn in a classroom and Obi-Wan tells me you have improved quite nicely in your studies." Master Qui-Gon answered him patiently

"I guess so." Anakin mumbled

"You should collect your things as it may be some time before we return." Qui-Gon informed him

Anakin nodded in agreement and trudged to the room he had been given. He didn't have much as the Jedi forbade possession. He had a few robes and pieces of technology, communicator and the like, and that was all. It all fit in a single small sack and still had room for more if he needed. Once he had lingered all he could without raising suspicion he sighed and reluctantly left his quarters. Master Qui-Gon would be waiting for him at their ship.

He walked as slowly as he could get away with, but he wasn't really sure what he had been waiting or hoping for. That was a lie, he knew what he was waiting and hoping for. He was hoping by some miracle Rìniel would appear before he would be forced to leave her behind. He sighed and told himself that it was unlikely she even knew where he was let alone that he was leaving to begin his padawan training. He could only hope he would see her again whenever he returned.

Just as he was about to enter the hanger a voice called out to him "Anakin wait!"

Turning Anakin's eyes widened. There running towards him like an angry rancor was at her heels was the person he had been hoping to see.

"Rìni." He breathed surprise and awe making his voice soft

"You would forget to say good bye would you?" Rìniel asked looking a bit sad

"Forget you? Never." Anakin promised shaking his head in the negative

"It's going to be dangerous out there." She commented her face turning serious

"I'll be okay I have Master Qui-Gon with me." Anakin reassured her

"I want you to have this." She said as she took hold of the silvery chain from her neck and lifted it from her head

Attached to it was a gleaming white gem that glowed with the light of a distant star set in type of shimmering metal that Anakin had never seen before and as the jewel came to rest over his heart he felt a pulsing warmth.

"When fear and darkness presses in around you this will bring you aid." she told him as she placed a kiss upon his head "I faer nîn nínia aden a-goveninc." she whispered against his skin

"You've said that before. What does it mean?" Anakin asked brow furrowing

"Return to me whole and I shall tell you melmë." She answered with a sad smile  


"I will I promise. Only...I don't know how long I'll be gone." Anakin told her hesitantly

"Time will not stop me. I will be here when you return of that I am certain." She promised "Now...go. Before Master Qui-Gon scolds you for being late."

Anakin reluctantly left glancing back every few steps only to find that Rìniel hadn't moved yet. It wasn't until he had left her sight that she turned away from him unknown to him her heart felt heavier and strange, as though she had given away a piece of herself. It would not be until years later that they would know the truth of it.


End file.
